Silence Is Over
by TheInvisibleTeen
Summary: AU: Si, a member of the Silence, is fed up of her life stuck on Earth but meets an odd couple of guys who say they might be able to help her.  Klaine with Doctor!Kurt and Companion!Blaine


**Hi guys. This was just an odd story I came up with where Si is one of 'the Silence' who are different because this is an AU so she looks human but we get a good description of her later in the story. ANYWAY. I hope you like this as it's kinda a one shot. so yeah,**

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Si.<strong>

"Stop!" yelled a man's voice behind me. _Oh not again_, I thought, turning to see whom I'd have to talk to this time.

"You can't stop me jumping." I said plainly. A man, well a young guy really, was running towards me, jumping the sidewalk barrier easily before skidding to a halt just behind me, out of arms reach.

"Why not?" he asked, panting hard.

"Because nothing ever changes," I said, sighing deeply and securing my grip on the outside edge of the bridge railing.

"Maybe I could help you change things though. Please just come back off the edge, let's talk about this." He pleaded. I turned around to get a proper look at him. He was shorter than average, his hair dark and curly, and his hazel eyes were large and reminded me of a puppy. Odd. If I hadn't been through all I had I might have thought him cute. I bet most girls his age thought so. He wasn't my type though. Or species. Shame.

"Nobody really listens. They all forget. They always forget." I said, turning back to face the rippling water beneath me.

"Please don't. At least tell me who you are. I'm sure there's someone out there who hasn't forgotten you and would try and stop you now if they were here in my place." He took a tentative step closer, reaching out a hand, palm up.

"There's no one." I said. "No one left at all."

"Please." He pleaded, clutching at straws to get me to stop. "Just tell me your name."

"It's Si." I gave in. I wouldn't see him again so maybe telling him my name wouldn't matter. He would forget anyway. Hardly anyone asked my name and even less often did I give in.

"Is that short for Simone?" he asked.

"Maybe. Something like that." I said. Of course it wasn't but like I was gonna tell him.

"Maybe? Do you not have a name?" he asked, perplexed.

"I do, its just... complicated."

"Please explain to me then," he pleaded but I shook my head.

"I've wasted enough of your time already. I'm sure you had somewhere you were going. You should go else you'll miss out on your own life." I said, leaning forward, loosening my grip until just my fingertips were holding on.

"Wait, no-!" he called but it was too late. I let go, feeling the familiar rush of air, the fall before the shock of cold water. I let my wings unfurl once I was under, holding my breath. It was nice to feel the relief of letting my wings out, letting them spread wide under the water and act like fins as I swam deeper, traversing the strong current with ease. There was no real way out of here, no ending. Just repeat after repeat. Like _Top Gear_ on _Dave_. It just keeps going round and round. Some might call it ground hog day. I had my own word for it.

Hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine.<strong>

How could she just jump? Also how did she not resurface afterwards? She just disappeared. I walked the streets confused, not really knowing where I was or where I was going. Shit where did I leave him. He must be around somewhere. Although, in a city like New York he could end up in all sorts of trouble. I decided to try and find somewhere obvious that he might find me should he come looking. Central park seemed closest so I headed there. I pulled out my headphones and shoved them in, not really paying any attention to the song that was playing I searched the park for somewhere to wait for him. After about 20 minutes of walking around something caught my eye.

A flash of silver. A tint of blue. It darted through crowds of tourists with ease and I had to struggle as I tried to follow. Just as I thought I was about to loose it I almost ran into someone.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," I immediately apologized as a rucksack hit the floor.

"Oh it's okay," a girl laughed lightly.

"Here let me," I offered, helping pick up the heavy bag from the floor.

"That's really kind of you," she smiled. I handed her back her bag and she slung it on her shoulder, adjusting her long hair.

"I... I've seen you before," I said. It was her. It had to be. That hair, the silver waves that reached her waist with electric blue tips. Her eyes were almost the exact same electric blue as her hair.

"I really doubt it," she said, shrugging.

"No really. I saw you earlier. It was Si right?" I said, remembering from over 3 hours ago (man time flies when you don't keep track, curse of the time traveller I suppose).

"I... I yeah I am. How... how do you remember me?" her face paled and she hid her hands up her sleeves.

"More like how are you still alive? I never saw you come back up for air after you jumped. I stayed for an hour hoping you'd resurface. You never did though." I said, incredulous.

"This... this isn't right. This can't happen. This isn't what happens. You... you shouldn't remember me." she murmured, mainly to herself.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She really didn't look it. She swayed on her feet, white as a sheet, her silvery hair making her almost as white as a ghost. I tried to hold out a hand to help her steady herself but she flinched away and held onto a tree next to us for support instead.

"Please let me help,"

"I'm fine." She said bluntly, sliding down the tree trunk until she sat curled up at the base. I sank warily beside her.

"I know enough about this world to know people always say they're fine when they're not." I said. She looked at me properly then, her eyes focused on me clearly instead of gazing into space.

"That's why no one believes them when they say it." she said finally.

"Please tell me what's going on," I asked her softly. She sighed and stared at her grey boots. Everything she wore was grey. Cardigan, tank top, jogging bottoms, buckled boots, bracelet, flower hair slide. Not another hint of colour but her eyes and hair.

"You shouldn't remember me." she murmured. I didn't press her for why, I just hoped she'd find the words on her own. She seemed about as confused as I did although clearly she knew more. "You can't remember me. There's no _way_ this can happen. This changes everything, how can there now be an exception to a rule that _can't_ have exceptions?" she sunk her head into her hands, closing her eyes. "This is just a dream. You're losing it. Pull yourself together and the Earth will be normal again." She told herself. Then she slowly sat back up, resting her head back against the tree before slowly peeking through her lashes.

"I don't understand..." I said.

"That makes two of us." She laughed, brushing her bright fringe for her face.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked stupidly.

"I believe you just did but yes." She laughed. I felt like hitting myself round the head.

"I don't get what you mean when you say I _shouldn't_ remember you..."

"Well... its complicated. I mean like the laws of physics or something, I'm not sure how they work the same here, say that basically you shouldn't remember me."

"That doesn't make sense." I laughed.

"Neither do the laws of time and space. I had a test on it all once. Totally failed it. D minus." She smiled.

"Um... what? That really doesn't make sense." I said. Laws of time and space? What? _HE_ should maybe have explained some of this to me but I guessed this wasn't the time for those kinds of thoughts. She'd clearly been deflecting what she really meant so it was clear when she sighed she was giving in.

"Obviously didn't to me either. Hence the D minus I guess. Although I _was_ seven at the time I mean come on!... Well I guess the general gist of it means that you shouldn't remember me; no one should be able to. That's who I am."

"Who, who are you then...?" I asked, tentatively.

"I am nothing. Darkness. Emptiness. Silence. It translates differently here. Earth English isn't the same as my own language. Either one is fine I think. That's me. I usually stick with silence though. I think it's closest. Our name for ourselves was usually 'the Silence' anyway." She explained sadly.

"What's... what's the Silence?" I asked, getting nervous. This sounded REALLY ominous. Weirdly though a part of me just listened, not judging or anything. Totally unfazed. Weird. Something told me it was spending so long traversing galaxies but never mind that now.

"We are... or were, a race of people. Observers of the galaxies. Rulers of nowhere but the wastelands. Then there was a war... a war against the most peaceful species in the universe." The bitterness crept into her voice, changing her features.

"I escaped with my parents. We left our own planet for anywhere we could. Anywhere far away. This was where we ended up. We lost all contact with our own world apart from one last message that read '_Silence has fallen_'.

"We hid here for three years hoping we'd escaped and might have managed it. Apparently not..." tears brimmed her eyes and she wiped them quickly away with her sleeve. "_They _said we were the last ones left. The only ones who'd gotten away fast enough. Said we could have the pride of being the last of our species. My parents hid me at the time, so they never found me... I'm the last one. The last of my species. There's no one else like me in the entire universe."

"I'm so sorry for you," I said. I held my hand out, hoping she'd let me take hers so I could squeeze it reassuringly.

"I... I don't want to offend you but I don't like contact. I haven't been close to anyone in over 5 years now. I'm not sure how to act." She sighed.

"It's okay," I said. "I can help."

"I don't think anyone can now." She said, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the tree.

"No I can. Look. This is going to sound odd but I know a guy who can help you." I said. He wouldn't get annoyed at me over this. He knew what it was like.

"Are you sure?" she asked, suddenly optimistic.

"Yeah. Come with me." I said. I got up and held out a hand to help her up. She eyed it carefully before finally taking it. Her was ice cold yet soft. She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Are you sure about this though? This friend of yours won't mind?" she asked worried.

"Not at all. Come on."

* * *

><p><strong>Si.<strong>

I followed him, hand in hand, around New York city. No idea where we were going. And I didn't care much. Hopefully there was a brighter future ahead of me and that was all I focused on. I didn't even mind holding his hand after a while. It was warm and comforting. It reminded me of Mother...

"Doctor!" he called out as we neared an empty alley. "Give me a minute. I might need to explain things quickly." he said, pulling an uncertain face at me. I looked back at him puzzled as he stopped walking right in front of a large blue box. I nodded and let his hand go, and he pulled out a key from his pocket. He unlocked the door and stuck his head inside.

"Where have you _been_?" came a voice from inside.

"Sorry. I forgot where we parked so I explored New York a bit. I _told_ you I've never been here before." Said the dark haired guy, stepping further inside but leaving the door open. I peeked inside and saw an entire room inside the small box.

"Blaine, you told me you could handle New York." The voice laughed.

"With you yeah. You always remember where you park her. I don't have such an impressive mind as you do." teased the dark haired guy who was apparently Blaine.

"Oh stop it." laughed the voice.

"Doctor?"

"Yes Blaine?"

"Can I ask you a favour?"

There was an awkward pause that I couldn't understand. I dared not poke my head through the door to see either.

"Okay then." Came the voice. _Doctor_ Blaine had said. Strange...

"I need your help. There's... a friend, acquaintance I found and she's... well... she's the last of her kind. This isn't even her home just where she escaped to. There has to be some way we can help her." pleaded Blaine. There was a long pause.

"Who is she?" came the voice of this _Doctor_. It was kind though concerned.

"She said she was the last of the Silence. Do you know of them?"

"Silence will fall when the question is asked..." said the voice. _How did he know that?_ I thought. I couldn't resist now, I poked my head through the gap in the door.

"Silence has fallen. The question has been asked." I said. I saw a fashionably dressed man standing at a large console who was standing tall and confident before he saw me and jumped back wards.

"I'm sorry. I should... it's okay. I should go."

"No, no. I just... I never met one of the Silence before." Said the man.

"Something else now to check off your long list of things done then," smiled Blaine. The fashionable man rolled his eyes.

"Not now Blaine." He chuckled.

"Si, this is The Doctor." Blaine said, indicating the man.

"THE Doctor?" I asked. "Does that make this THE blue box?"

"Yes. You've heard of me?" he smiled.

"We watched and listened to the universe. We noticed. Nice work with the weeping angels at the Byzantium." I smiled.

"Why thank you." he laughed. I smiled at the floor, not really sure why I was kinda embarrassed. I felt like I shouldn't be here. We were supposed to be seen and not heard.

"Doctor do you think we can take her home? Well okay maybe not home but some place safer than New York City. I'm not sure jumping off bridges is a good way of hiding though," Blaine said, directing the last sentence at me. I blushed and he laughed.

"Off a bridge?" asked the Doctor.

"It's fun." I shrugged. "No one reports it either. They forget."

"I know they wouldn't but surely that's dangerous for you?" he asked.

"Not at all. Because the universe doesn't know much about us we have a lot of secrets. I use my wings as fins once underwater and I found a way straight out into the suburbs. I've got my own secret cavern under the city. A little like Batman. It's stupid I know but it makes me feel safer if I have somewhere to go..." I rambled quickly, trailing off embarrassed.

"We all just want somewhere to go." Said Blaine empathizing somehow. There was a long and awkward pause when no one quite knew what to say and I stared at my shoes, shifting them uncomfortably. It was me who broke the silence.

"I should... I think I should go..."

"Don't." said Blaine. I looked up and he looked sympathetic but encouraging.

"No I... I don't belong here." I said.

"What about on Earth? Do you truly belong there either?" asked Blaine.

"I don't belong anywhere. I've come to accept that. But it's what I'm used to and there's no way I can go back to the Silent System now. It's gone and so are my people. There's no going back." I said.

"So don't go back. Go somewhere new." Suggested the Doctor.

"Like where?" I asked, humouring him.

"Ever been to Space Florida?" asked the Doctor.

"Um... no I've only ever been here on Earth, back on the Silent System or once on a field trip when I was seven we went to the Shadow Proclamation to learn the laws of time and how we can and can't interfere."

"Aw man I went there when I was so young! Man it's like nine hundred years ago now."

"Cougar," said Blaine under his breath, smirking.

"Hey! That term's for girls. You have to be really careful with names when travelling space and time." Complained the Doctor.

"You love it," laughed Blaine.

"Not now sweetie." Hushed the Doctor, rolling his eyes at Blaine who suppressed a giggle.

"**Anyway,** what I was trying to say was; come with us."

"Where?" I asked.

"Anywhere you like. Within reason of course."

"What like Space Florida?" I asked, incredulous.

"Sure. Why not? They have a _fantastic_ sandcastle making competition on the automatic sand beaches. I won it the opening year. I have some amazing sandcastle skills."

"Oh I would love to see that!" laughed Blaine. "You'd be like a right child,"

"Oi!" complained the Doctor.

"Really? I could come with you then?" I asked as the two exchanged hilarious looks.

"Yeah. Come with us." Smiled the Doctor.

"Oh-Okay then." I smiled.

"Okay?" said Blaine.

"Yeah." I confirmed. _Hey how bad could things get?_

"Great! Fantastic! Brilliant! And one more thing," laughed the Doctor, dancing around the controls.

"What?" asked Blaine, getting a grip on the railings that surrounded the console area.

"Geronimo!"


End file.
